Halloween
by oreobabez
Summary: Halloween is here. Follow Reiko Kanazuki in her quest after a mishap with the host club. Also can she get the one person she likes to listen to her feelings? AU.
1. Prologue

**Prologue - Cauldron Chantings**

There had once been a rumor that there had been a Fourth Music room, which was also fairly abandoned. Or so it had seemed. The location of this music room was directly across the hall from the other seemingly abandoned Third Music Room, yet it was the most widely used room, since it was the home of the host club. While many people frequented the third room, only one person was seen entering and leaving the fourth room on a daily basis.

Everyday, the person entering the fourth room would be simply go into the room to do their studying about Black Magic. They wanted to learn about the various items and how they could be used. In an attempt to further expand their knowledge, they also began learning a bit about the Wiccan practices. This process went on for the whole month of September. The actual potion making

Kanazuki Reiko, age 13, was hoping to brew up a special cauldron full of love potions. After all, Halloween was only a few days away. The love potions were suppose to be the easiest thing to do for a beginner Black Magic user. She hadn't given much thought as to the location she was in. She didn't think that anyone would be remaining in the school, but she was oh so terribly wrong. This particular day, the Host Club was having a meeting. Simply put, the meeting just finished, considering that the president had been derailed from the topic at hand many times.

Reiko was in the second music room, which was just down the hall. She had everything she needed to get started all in a neat pile. Her love-lust items: A single apple, a pile of Chamomile leaves, Raspberry Essence, and some Rosemary oil. As well as her other creepier items: toadstools, an eyeball that she had minced a few hours prior amongst two other items.

From here, Reiko started to add in each item while starting to chant. First items in were the creepy ones. A minute later, she started to add in the love-lust items. the raspberry essence was first. Nothing changed. Next, she added the Chamomile leaves. Unsure how much to really put in, Reiko only put in 4 leaves. Nothing happened, so she added in a few more leaves. When nothing happened, Reiko ended up putting in the rest of her entire stock of leaves.

When nothing happened once again, it was time to start on the Rosemary oil. Trying to save a moment in the future, Reiko took the lid off of the bottle. The chant for this ingredient was three parts in length. At the end of the third part, was when she would add in the oil. Midway through the second part of the ingredient chant, the door flew open, and three people whizzed by her desk she was occupying. The first person, which was Nekowaza, bumped the ingredient table, causing the bottle to wobble back and forth but not tip over. Reiko hoped it would settle down, but that would be a miracle since the chasers were a second behind her senpai.

The second person also bumped the table, which only increased the momentum. Reiko was never the brightest in her reaction time. Had she been thinking, she could have just grabbed the bottle, but she was also in the middle of a chant. One wrong word could through the potion into chaos. What she also didn't realize was that too much of an ingredient, that would also be added in at a larger quantity than required, could also be a cause for chaos.

When the third person, bumped into the table, the momentum was too great, and the bottle tipped over. The entire oil bottle had emptied into the cauldron quicker than Reiko could grab it. There was nothing more she could do about the potion but to continue the final part of the chant, and hope for the best.

At first, nothing happened. Reiko breathed a sigh of relief. However, she let down her guard too quickly. There was pink foam starting to bubble it's way up and out of the cauldron. However, it only covered as high as Reiko's feet, and it didn't spread out all across the room. The foam was just figuring out who had summoned it, basically.

"Why on earth were you guys running through here?" Reiko asked calmly. Though, knowing that she was thoroughly peeved. She had intended to give the infused apple to Nekowaza-senpai in two days. At least, she hoped he would recognize her then. She had fallen smitten with him back in their elementary days, and couldn't get him out of her mind since then.

"We didn't know this room was in use." One twin answered.

"Besides, trying to figure out if our Black Magic user president really is afraid of the light or if it is a ruse." The other twin answered.

"Also, we were bored." They both replied in unison.

Reiko wanted to say something along the lines that people really weren't toys, but her thoughts got cut off when a different voice bellowed.

"Who dares to disturb my slumber?"

Reiko looked around for a moment, before realizing the voice came from the cauldron.

"I- I'm sorry sir. I was just trying to make -" Reiko stuttered a bit, but she was cut off by the same voice.

"Names! I don't care for excuses or what you were trying to do!"

"Reiko Kanazuki. Hikaru Hitachiin. Kaoru Hitachiin. Kyoya Ootori. Tamaki Suoh. Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Takashi Morinozuka. Umehito Nekowaza." Reiko complied to giving everyone's names, whether they wanted to be included or not.

"Thank you. Now, as I understand it, Reiko, you were the one calling the potion." The voice bellowed again.

"That is correct sir." Reiko answered automatically.

"Very well. You are going to be embarking on a journey with the other six. As a payback for disturbing my slumber." The voice said.

"Six, sir? I listed eight altogether." Reiko protested.

"Unehito Nekowaza could do more to me than I to him. So, I dare not cross him." The voice stated.

"Very well." Reiko said, not really understanding.

"Now, you have five hours to complete each task that I will set out for you guys. I suggest that you get going." With that, the fog cleared and the foam receded back into the cauldron.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"So, tell us again why each one of us got roped into coming on this adventure again?" Kaoru whined slightly.

"Yeah, seriously. It is not like we actually did anything!" Yelled Hikaru.

"Actually, you two were the ones that bumped into the table." Honey-senpai said.

"Not really, considering that we were only chasing Nekowaza-senpai." They chimed in.

"But, in that time you were chasing him, you guys also bumped into the table that had the major effect of having my bottle tip." I replied.

"I say that this is Hika-chan's and Kao-chan's fault! Right, Takashi?" Honey-senpai replied. I was feeling honored that he was standing up to me.

Mori-senpai only grunted a monosyllable answer in agreement.

'Seriously? Shouldn't he talk more?' I thought to myself. We had been walking the hallways of Ouran for the past fifteen minutes. Just when I thought that the voice had been joking, a devilish imp had approached us.

"Eh? What is that thing?!" Tamaki screeched from somewhere roughly behind me. He must have been clinging to Kyoya-senpai.

"I am NOT a thing!" The imp yelled.

"Then, would you mind telling us what you are?" The twins said in complete harmony.

"I am Sir Edward Garfield Bachendale, Duke of the Otherworld. I am a devil imp, for the record. Now, I suppose I should get to my task at hand." However, he got interrupted.

"How about this. We'll only play your game if you play ours. It's called the Which Is Hikaru game! The prize for if you win will be that we have to play your game. If we are able to stump you, then we get to skip your riddle. Deal?" Both twins wore a matching devilish grin. The imp agreed. After a few switches, and a sudden wardrobe change, the twins were at long last asking the Which Is Hikaru question. Personally, I could not tell them apart, so I don't know how the imp was able to tell the difference. In the end, the imp won, and we still had to do his riddle.

"The riddle is this: The person who makes it, doesn't need it. The person who buys it, doesn't want it. The person who needs it, doesn't know it. What am I?"

As a group, we all huddled for a few minutes to see if we could figure it out. Though, no one was really working on it. The twins, I noticed, were too busy taunting Tamaki and had just pushed him into a coffin shaped locker.

Wait! A coffin shaped locker? It made sense, but I had to confirm the facts. Who makes them? An undertaker. He sells them, so that would mean that he doesn't need them. So, the person who buys them would be a person. But the buying person doesn't need it since they are living. The purpose of a coffin would be for the dead. Which leads to the final part of the clue. The person using it doesn't know it due to the former being dead.

"Guys! I figured out the riddle!" I shouted. That got their attention really fast.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Oh really?" The two twins chorused.

"Yes. The answer is a coffin!" I yelled at the duo.

"I was instructed that each person or group had to say their own answer, but nothing was stopping you from also giving them the answer." The imp told me after he suddenly appeared right beside me.

"Hitachiin twins, hurry up and tell the imp what I just said! We could get out of here quicker if you do!" I told them somewhat impatiently. They seemed to hum and haw for a few minutes before deeming that they did in fact want to get out of this place.

"Using our friend's answer, we are going to say that it is a coffin." Kaoru said.

There was a few minutes of silence before the imp spoke again. "You should be very grateful that you have a smart friend. She is correct in the fact that the answer is a coffin."

The imp, along with the present backdrop of the Otherworld, disappeared in a *poof*. The group was once again in the confined walls of Ouran Academy.

They just happened to be located close to the Third Library, which was where the student council were currently having a meeting at this time of the day. You could hear slightly filtered words coming from the door, as the people inside were having a bit of a debate. Some of the filtered words were: Suoh, Limbs, and Blood. Of course, only those in the room would know what they were doing. The twins, however, wanted to tease the blond idiot that we had with us. They were telling the poor boy that the student council were going to drink Suoh's blood while they tore off his limbs.

The blond boy in question was currently freaking out, so we all had to forcefully drag him in order to keep us all together. As we walked down the corridors once again, I started to have an uneasy feeling. Almost as if we were going the wrong way.

"Um, guys? Perhaps this isn't the right way to the next piece of the puzzle? I have a feeling that we are going to have to back track behind us." I said.

"Why do you say that, Reiko-chan?" Honey-senpai asked.

"I don't know how, but I think the idea is that they are purposely making us go back and forth."

"Where do you-"

"Think the next"

"Location is?" The twins ended up saying together.

"I would really like to know as well, Kanazuki-san." Kyoya said.

I took a moment to take a deep breath in an attempt to calm my spooked out intuitions. While I did that, a quick picture of the abandoned third music room flashed in front of my eyes. It confirmed my suspicions.

"I believe the next location is going to be either in or around the Third Music Room. I just had a very brief glimpse of the sign so I do know I am right in the location. However, it didn't detail out on whether or not we have to be in the room or just be by it." I replied a bit shakily. I had never had a quick vision like that pop up on me before. I was also starting to get a tad bit of a headache.

Everyone believed me, thankfully, as we all made the trek back over to the Third Music Room. Five minutes later, we came to the door. Nothing was happening, so we opened up the door. I sort of looked at the room in horror. It was excessively PINK! There were cute fluffy bunnies floating around the whole place too. To be honest, I hated anything cute and pink. I just hoped I got out of this without freaking out.

Honey-senpai, however, seemed amazed at everything. He was dancing and frolicking about. He probably could have gone on forever too, but it was at that time that a black bunny approached us. He asked us what made everything better in the world, as part of our riddle.

No matter how much I thought about it, I could not come up with a decent answer. Before I could answer, Honey-senpai piped up that the answer was CAKE!

"Mitsukuni-senpai, are you sure that is the right answer?" I queried.

"Of course! Cake is awesome. I usually use that as my motto! Right, Takashi?" Honey-senpai said.

"Ah." Again, the stoic giant answered in the monosyllable way, while tending to his cousin who was eating a cake that had been produced out of thin air.

It took me awhile to really see what was going on. Pink miniature bunnies were the ones serving the refreshments. The black bunny looked like the king. Though, something about the bunny looked familiar but I couldn't place it.

The twins had gone back to teasing the blond idiotic prince. Kyoya-senpai, I felt rather than saw, was behind me but angled. It was rather unnerving to say the least. I didn't know what he wrote but he never once put his book down. I sighed barely audible. I wished that we could get going soon.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I do realize that these chapters are uite short. My apologies, but I haven't been able to think if anything else to write despite my plans. I hope you do enjoy these chapters! I have another 2 more to go before the end! (Tamaki is next, followed by the finale/epilogue.) Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

It took us another ten minutes before everyone was ready to leave. However, before we even left the room, everyone turned to me. Their eyes bored the one question I had figured they wanted to know. Which way were we going to go this time?

I took a deep breath. I tried to capture a glimpse of where we were going in my mind's eye but nothing came. I opened my eyes and let out a startled gasp. There, on the floor, was a lit path to a black door. I could only shrug as I started on my way to the door.

"Reiko-chan, is this the way?" Kyoya-senpai asked me, which startled me a bit.

"I am pretty sure that this is the way, Ootori-san. I didn't get anything like I had the last time, and this was lit up when my eyes opened again. Why do you ask?" I responded.

"it's awfully dark for a place inside the school." Kyoya-senpai commented.

"Oh, this is no ordinary hallway, sir." A ghoul had come to float beside us.

"The ghoul is correct. This is the antechamber to the Black Magic club!" An imp clad in black cried out to us from below, as he was quite short. But then again, the imp looked awfully familiar.

"You guys must have done something to anger His Highness though!" A ca. With piercing blue eyes spoke from a lamp post this time.

"Kyoyaaa! This place is scaring me! Can we hurry up and leave now?" Whined the blond Host Club President.

"Not yet. I have a feeling that we have not reached our purpose." I decided to pipe up . What was our purpose here though?

"Tamaki, should you not be acting like a prince for Kanazuki-san's sake?" Kyoya-senpai asked the idiot prince.

"Yes! You are right! My dear princess, will you forgive my poor bravery?" He asked me.

"You are forgiven. Though, I should tell you that I am not even scared." I retorted. With that statement, Tamaki ran off to grow some mushrooms, but then got spooked out of the corner.

"Kyoyaaa! There are things in the dark over there!" Tamaki clung to his best friend.

"Tamaki! Let go! This place is an absute nonsense place. Nothing in the shadows will kill you!" Kyoya said, voice slightly raised. He was not very happy.

iIt took a moment, but eventually the space rejected us. I was utterly confused. Why had we been ejected? As if answering my thoughts, a smaller feminine voice whispered,"He who is used to the shadows freely rejected the shadow creatures. Though, we did intend on making him say something similiar to that." I was still lost. However, this task was officially done.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Welcome back! I hope that you guys are all enjoying these releases so far! This is the last official chapter of the story. The next chapter is the epilogue. I do sincerely apologize for the lack of updates! Life (and NaNoWriMo during November) had taken over my life. However, writing everyday isa new goal of mine. Enjoy the rest of the story!

**Chapter Four**

It had been THREE hours already since we started this journey together. I was getting quite tired of walking. We had been walking towards the fountain out by the main entrance, which had been envisioned to me about two minutes after the voice disappeared. Not to mention that the blond idiot king of the host club was also whining and complaining every step of the way outside.

Slowly, we started on our way. But as we did, new voices started to chime in with the other one.

"This walk has been taking too long! It is almost as if whoever is doing this is purposely torturing us!" The twins complained loudly.

"Tell me about it. I am the one that also has to deal with you guys." I grumbled lightly under my breath. It was getting annoying for me too. We had been going from one end of the school to the other, only to end up BACK on the other side. If I ever did manage to get to the end, I was going to throttle the person behind all that running. Seriously, could they not have let us stay in one wing, but only go down two doors?

But then again, they probably needed the time to set things up too. Shaking my gead, we were finally at the fountain. It was still eerily quiet here, so I was not sure what to expect.

"We need to spruce this place up! What do you say men? We need to show this lovely princess in our midst how we have fun!" Tamaki suddenly exclaimed.

"Sounds like a great plan Tono! What are we doing though?" One of the twins asked.

Feom there, the hosts gathered into a circle. From where I was standing, it must have been a fairly elaborate plan since the young Ootori was consistently pinching the bridge of his nose or the light was glaring off of his glasses.

Five minutes later, they were singing a cappella styled songs as they all took turns dancing with myself. This was definitely a scheme suitable by the idiot.

A moment later, and after the final dance with the host club king himself, we were all worn out. This was about as much fun as I had ever had, but then again I rarely had people actually pay attention to me.

"So, where are we off to now?" Hikaru (or was it Kaoru?) asked from his spot by his twin.

Since I was at a loss for the next place, I took the time to see if a vision would come to me, but none came. I glanced down at my watch for the time. I hoped it would give mean idea for the next location. It read that we had half an hour now until the finale. That was more than enough of a clue for the next location.


	6. Epilogue

A/N: Well, here it is! The epilogue! I hope that you all have enjoyed this story. It was suppose to be completed before Halloween, but oh well. I got it done before Christmas at the minimum. I would like to thank all those who have followed and favorited this work! If you have any ideas for pairings or story ideas that you would like me to write, feel free to PM me or put them in your reviews! Thank you everyone! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

**Halloween - Epilogue**

It had finally reached the finale point, I was sure of it. This was the time in which we would really find out who was really behind these. Back and forth running charade. I knew that they would need to know eventually, but for right now, we needed to get up.

Everyone heard me start to get up from my perch on the ledge of the fountain. "Was there something the matter, Kanazuki-chan?" Honey- senpai asked.

"Nothing is the matter, per se, but I am getting a bit chilly out here. Not to mention the fact that it is nearly time for us to go back in after all for the event's final task." I replied to everyone.

"My dear princess! You should have told us sooner that you were getting cold!" Tamaki chimed in boldly.

"If you were paying attention, I said that I was only starting to get cold." I stated. But then, under my breath, I added "Baka."

"I must agree with Kanazuki-chan. It is getting chilly out here and as hosts, we should not stay out here for too long. We can not catch a cold." Kyoya-senpai stated.

"Then, we must all head inside! Lead the way, our dear princess!" Tamaki-senpai said. The twins grumbled a bit incoherently, but they reluctantly got up as well. We all started on our way back up to the third floor And to the west wing for where the abandoned music room was. Well, we would be in the room across from it instead.

Ten minutes later, and after listening to the twins complain even more about this journey, we finally reached the proper room. I looked around. My cauldron was still there, but it looked like it had been cleaned out. Actually, the whole room had been cleaned, as it was void of any of that substance stuff on the floor.

"Right on time." A voice said from behind us. The figure was clothed all in black, which only meant one person to me.

However, the twins interrupted me before I could even open my mouth. " Bastard! Were you the one behind this the entire time? Do you even know how exhaustive going back and forth is?"

"I was the one behind it all. As for going back and forth, I was there with you all too, except for this last time. So, yes, I do know how tiresome it was." The voice said again.

"How were you with us? We did not see you?" Tamaki asked confused.

"Let me show you." The voice said as he started to shift into three different forms. The first was the imp. The twins's eyes grew wide. The second was a dark bunny. Mori's eyes never changed, but Honey-senpai's eyes also grew wide. The final form was that of a shadow. This only earned an eyebrow raising from Kyoya-senpai. He was unamused.

"Why did you do all of this, Nekowaza-senpai?" I asked as he finally shifted back to normal.

"I did it to show you that you can have fun. And, to show you other options besides me. You could have also just asked me that question you want to ask me. In which, I would like to try." Nekowaza-senpai said.

"What question?" One of the twins asked.

"I was going to see if he would go out with me." I muttered.

"Congratulations then on your date." Kyoya-senpai said.

"We need cake to celebrate!" Honey-senpai happily exclaimed.

From there, a few cakes had magically appeared. I decided to go and stand beside Nekowaza-senpai. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist to which I blushed feverishly, but he also leaned down by my ear. "Also, welcome to the Black Magic Club. You passed the test with flying colors." Were the words spoken to me.


End file.
